Final Fantasy VII Kitsune Core
by dathyppie
Summary: banished from his village Naruto strikes out on his own wielding an ancient blade... but what will happen, where will he go, and who is this silver haired guy? naru/hina strong Naruto...slight oc will touch on darker themes, don't read if fainthearted.
1. Chapter 1: only the begining

"for your lack of protocol, and apparent use of the kyuubi chakra, the honorable council of konoha sentences you to exile, naruto uzumaki. consider this adequate punishment for failling to bring back the uchiha child." spat a pleased looking pink haired female.

looking around the room i find nothing but glares of hate or looks of shame, the shinobi council all have their heads bowed refusing to meet my eyes, i look to the hokage seat to find granny tsunade fighting back tears of rage a look of helplessness on her face.

"i'll be ok baa-chan," looking to the civilians i reach up and remove my konoha headband, "if ever there comes a day when this village is in danger, remeber it was you honorable council who banished your greatest weapon... jinchuriki's are not cheaply made."

with my piece said i let my headband fall from my hand and as all eyes follow it i shushin away. moments later i appear at my apartment, i burst through the door to my bedroom moving toward the closet, and pushing aside a large trunk. i slide my hands through a crack in the floor and trace along it until i reach a catch.

gripping tight i lift up to reveal my secret stash, a rainy day fund of atleast 8 A rank missions worth of ryo notes, several sealing scrolls worth of kunai, shurikens, and finally a special weapon i obtained from tenten's uncle that runs the weapons shop here in konoha.

a five and a half foot long double edged black blade, made entierly of chakra conductive material, with a leather wrapped pommel and wing shaped guard. this blade which is named revenant is actually one half of a set of twin swords thought long lost.

one change of clothes later (AN: picture dante from dmc reboot with blonde hair.) and i'm walking toward the gate of the village with revenant slung over my shoulder. waiting for me, the konoha 11... guess now it's 10, kakashi-sensei, ero-sannin, and baa-chan.

"hey guys, here to wish me luck." i say with a strained smile on my face.

"this is bullshit, none of us could have gotten sasuke back and had it been anyone but you naruto he would have killed us." shikamaru practically rages, clearly he was taking this hard or he would have kept his lazy apathitic nature.

"yeah they can't banish you for something you couldn't do." this comes from kiba.

"failing to save sasuke isn't why i'm being exiled, it's what i used to try and get him back." i say closing my eyes, if i couldn't tell them now they would only findout at a worse time. before kiba can ask what i mean, "do any of you know what a jinchuriki is?"

"rough translation is it's basically a human sacrifice... shinobi with biju sealed within them, they are trained to use the power of their biju." leave it to sakura to have an answer.

"right and when is my birthday?"

"october 10 but i..."

"when did the kyuubi attack?"

"october 10 but why aren't..."

"and when does the biju need to be sealed to make jinchuriki?"

"on the day of the infants birth but naruto you are dodging the... question..." sakura stops mid rant and her eyes go wide before she starts crying.

shikamaru lowers his head, as do shino and hinata, kiba just looks forward then shouts out, "massive fox or not your my buddy and i don't give a damn what anyone says."

"thanks kiba, do me a favor."

"anything pal."

"take care of everyone while i'm gone, make sure baa-chan doesn't start drinking away the pain again, make sure everyone here trains their asses off, keep ero-sannin from peeping, and be sure kakashi doesn't spend three hours a day at the memorial stone. think you can do that for me kiba?"

"no sweat, i'll look out for them, but now you gotta do me a favor."

"sure thing, what is it?"

"don't you dare die, alright... you're supossed to be our hokage one day." at this tears slip down kiba's face.

"yeah sure thing, but you'll have to send a pervert and a dobe out to get me cause i'll be hiding away from the world." at my attempt of a joke they all crack smiles that don't last. then kakashi walks forward and neals before me.

"i wasn't supposed to giv this to you unless you made chunin, orders from my sensei... but it's a little late for that huh, i... i shouldn't have listened to the council. they made me focus on sasuke because they were afraid he was a flight risk, but in the end it didn't help... if i had trained you and sakura better than maybe..." i take the scroll he ofered and shake my head.

"train the teme he flees, train us he flees, train all three of us he flees, i think we have to face it no matter what he would have left, because he thinks no one here will help him kill itachi." kakashi nods and takes a couple steps back. jiriya steps forwad to take his spot.

"i'll keep in contact through the toads, and help you were i can, but i'm not sure how often that will be, but here this scroll contains your inheritance from both sides of your family. and goddamn fuck this village, and fuck what sensei told me. your parents names were kushina uzumaki and minato namikaze, this village attacked their hero's child, if i could i'd go rouge right now for that fact alone... but damn if i don't have to many attatchments here."

"dont go rouge, when i come back i want to see you and baa-chan arm in arm you here. thanks for telling me, but i kinda had my suspicions about dad anyway, i mean how many people in the village have blonde hair and blue eyes outside the yamanaka." at this jiriya chuckles humorlessly. trading places with him is none other than granny tsunade.

"i made you a pack and a first aid kit, i'm so sorry i cant do more, or that i didn't do more the had me politically traped, it was this or hand into danzo's care and he is known for ripping the emotions from those he trains, it was as sure a death sentence as execution. just know no matter where you go... i'll always cheer for you, because your the greatest ninja ever."

"thanks baa-chan, i don't need much anyway anko taught me how to hunt when i was younger, so i'll be good on food. i'll miss you baa-chan." i say as i hug her, muffling what tears fall from my eyes.

then we seperate and i move to walk through the gate, "not without telling me goodbye your not." turning around standing there is a distaught and hagard looking anko, "ibiki just told me what those old bastars did, be safe out there ok."

"anko-nee-chan," i throw myself into a hug with my oldest and closest friend, we both shared the same pain, and eventually she became the big sister that i hadn't known i needed in my life.

"you stay safe and one day when this has all blown over you come back home ok."

"yeah, i'll be back. for you guys not the village... my home is with all of you." we then seperate and she hands me two kunai houlsters and new shuriken pouches.

"i had the pervert over there make them for me, they were supposed to be a birthday present, just push chakra into the seal in the houlster and the kunai will return."

"thanks nee-chan." i strap the houlsters to my thighs and attatch the pouches to the back of my belt.

"naruto, i thought you were right handed."

"yeah so did the teme, no i'm actually ambidextrious like the teme, but could never afford more than one houlsters worth of rusted kunai." i respond once i'm done, "well wish me luck i'm gonna need it."

"so where are you gonna go?" this comes from choji who had been quiet and uncharateristacally not eaten a single thing.

"well my first stop is a secret but from there i'll be headin to wave, not sure how long i'll be there then i'll go where the wind takes me." as i go to walk by choji hands me a bag full of food.

"you'll need it more than me, and there are some gifts from my, shika's, and ino's parents."

"you don't have to..."

"here naruto," turning i see kiba holding a smoke grey wolf pup in his hands, "she didn't bond with any of my clan memebers so i figured you'd like the company, she doesn't have a name yet." almost reverntly i take her from kiba's hands,she instantly licks my face and wags her tail. "that means she likes you, so naruto... what's her name?"

"yoru, with a coat like that not much else i could call her really." sitting yoru on my head i walk past all the others, momentarily meeting eyes with hinata. "hey, cheer up a frown doesn't fit you hinata."

"but you're leaving... and... and i..i never got to tell you h..how i feel." she forces out while looking down.

"you dont need to tell me how you feel i kinda figured it out right after the mission in wave, i just never knew how to go about asking you out. how about this when i get back you and i will have a date. sound good to you hinata?"

"what do you mean when you get back naruto-kun?"

"those bastards may have gotten me exiled but i'll not abandon my friends, if you guys are ever in trouble i'll find my way back to you, that's my promise." i look at each and everyone of them in the eyes, "well wish me luck." with that i toss a wave over my shoulder and start walking away before they can see the tears streaming down my face.

TWO MONTHS LATER OTOGAKURE

walking down a labyrithine corridor, i hook a right turn and find a massive door. focusing a finite amount of chakra to my nose i smell snake on the other side. looking at the door i reach out and force the door open.

inside is a training ground of sorts, standing among some of the dummies there is a rehabilitating sasuke, orochimaru watching over him and fixing what flaws he can find... though i believe he is either attempting to keep him weak or is as blinded as the villagers.

"your footwork still sucks massive dick teme," i speak cooly as i step forward from the shadow, "and your security needs some improvements orochipedo."

"ahhh naruto-kun come to join oto now that konoha has exiled you."

"no, i'm just paaing through thought i'd stop by and give sasuke a present for all the birthdays i'll miss, don't worry it's not a trap... but it might change how you see the world." i then toss sasuke a scroll.

"what is this naruto?"

"that is the truth about one of konoha's greatest tragedies, the very same one that tore you and itachi apart."

"what do you mean? i already know the truth..."

"no you know what itachi told you, and in case you forgot itachi was in anbu and was quite good at lying. just read the scroll and then decide who truly deserves your anger."

i turn and walk away as he opens the scroll, and as i make it to the vent i came in through all i hear echoing through the hall is sasuke's savage decleration, "i swear by my blood i will have your head on a pike as decoration to my home danzo, you manipulative bastard... use my caln and then my brother... you're dead, the reaper will come for you and nothing will stop me."

i wonder if that was enough... i guess only time will tell, who knows maybe he will kill danzo and he might even return to the village.

AAAAANNNNNDDDD SCENE

AN: alright first off, this story was inspired by another naruto ffvii crossover called the lost son of konoha, but it will not be a copy paste sort of deal, anyone who has read that story will be able to tell because of how different it is already.

second i hold no rights to the blade revenant it is actually a weapon a friend of mine created and crafted for a dungeons and dragon campaign luckily he let me use the idea for this story, the right to the blade revenant belongs to my pal kojun akuma.

and finally to any who have wondered why ive been away for so long, i'm in a predicament here at home trying to find a job so any and all updates will be quite infrequent...

well thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, DAT HYPPIE IS OUT PEACE


	2. Chapter 2: the story continues

before we begin i would like to take a moment and speak to the person who reviewed using a guest account, i'm so glad you like the story enough to tell me what a cliched piece of crap it is... warmed my heart, and i wanted to apologize for not knowing sakura's mom's hair color, i kinda stopped watching the anime long before she was ever shown and just kinda read the manga instead, you know the little comic-like books that are done in black and white. as for how did you say there is no council in the anime so i'm just retarded, but i seem to recall the hokage constantly complaining about council meetings and paperwork, and i know i worded it strangely but i never said that the council had power over tsunade simply that they backed her and the shinobi clan heads into a political cornor with no foreseeable way out.

but enough of my ranting, anyway bankai777 and dspendragon125 thanks for your reviews and i hope all of you enjoy the next chapter in kitsune core...

 _ **AND BEGIN!**_

it had been a day since my stop in oto and already part of me regrets even going there, mostly because of the oto nin attempting to capture me. man these guys are freaks but none of them are as fast as kakashi-sensei, and none hit quite as hard as the teme. halting my momentum i spin around and flick revenant from my sheath faster than the human eye can follow, cleaving one of the oto nin in half.

"careful men, orochimaru-sama says this man is dangerous and has the strength to defeat you even in second stage curse seal."

"wow i never knew the snake spoke so highly of me, not sure if i should feel excited or thoroughly creeped out." i say as i fall into my improvised kenjutsu stance. waving my hand in a mock come at me gesture, "who wants first dibs?"

(an: this stories battle theme is rules of nature from the metal gear rising revengance ost.)

"let's just kill this brat and go home." shouts one as he charges forward.

"hiro don't..." the commander attempts to reign his men in but their arrogance clouds their minds.

 **how pathetic, humans and your misguided sense of strength. i have only found two humans worthy of claiming such, the rikudou sennin and your father minato namikaze.**

 _kyuubi, how nice of you to speak after so long... but right now i need to focus so i'll talk to you when this is over... k bye._

i lunge forward catching a nin through the chest before spining around his abdomen and yanking my hilt behind me. i ignore the sound of bones cuttining cleanly and the thud of a dead body behind me, _i can't afford such innocence right now if i hesitate i could very well die._

"you bastard, you'll die for that." and now all hell broke loose, oto nin flew forward intent on skinning me alive to avenge their fallen comrades. it became a bloody dance, and soon the more experianced shinobi among them mannaged to land a couple of solid hits on me... that were healed almost immidiatly thanks to the kyuubi.

"hit him with all we've got, i will not report failure to orochimaru-sama." with that said two nin leap back as i'm still engaged with the commander.

"so you three are still hoping for a lucky strike then, we will see about that."

just then from behind me i hear two voices shout in unison, "katon: great fireball jutsu/fuuton: great breakthrough"

turning i see a malestrom of flames, "well shit," the commander shushins to safety, then i feel a pulse of chakra eminate from my blade. looking down i see it wrapping water around it with out my command. _what the hell, is this blade sentient or something?_

not one to look a gift horse in the mouth i take a stance similier to the one zabuza momoichi used in wave and swing my blade in an overhead arc, before bringing it down across my body. the water flies forth from my blade and clashes with the fireball before me, an explosion and steam is all anyone can see.

"damn that was a close one, almost had me." the oto shinobi turn to find me slighty burnt but mostly unharmed.

"how we put almost all our chakra into that attack."

"and even if it hit me, the fox would have simply patched me up... it's like you people forget i'm a jinchuriki, seriously." i then appear between the two that cast the jutsu and they drop to the ground dead.

"you truly have grown stronger since your last runin with orochimaru-sama and kabuto-san haven't you? if i must die here so be it, but i will die fighting." the commander says as he rises from his perch on a tree, the markings on his body spread as he accends to level two of his curse seal. his hair which had been a deep blue, now appears to be a sickly violet, his eyes become pools of stormy grey and his skin turns much the same, but with the apperance of scales.

"man and i thought that i had seen all of orochipedo's nasty soldiers... though you aren't quite as gross looking as sasuke was. let's dance beasty." we lunge at each other, me with revenant in hand and him with clawlike hands, closely resembling an inuzuka in combat. he is fast but i've fought faster, with amasing grace i deflect one of his swipe before spining on my heel, crouching down and running my blade though his chest. "for what it's worth you fought better than most chunin... but i've been trained by some of konoha's greatest. you just weren't quite good enough. sleep well, i'll meet you on the other side, if i may ask what was your name?"

"kiro uzumaki, i'll be waiting for you cousin..." and with those words said his eyes grew empty but he died with a smile on his face knowing he was not the end of his family line.

my shock soon fades as i lower kiro's body to the ground and close his eyes. before leaping to the trees above abruptly, as a wave of chakra passes through were i was just standing.

"you are quite the impressive fighter it would seem that shinra was not wrong in fearing this place, though why they gave hojo permission to look for experiments here i'll never know." a man with long silver hair stands on the outskirts of my previous battle, held lightly in his left hand is a long katana styled blade... easily longer than most men are tall.

"this day just keeps getting better and better." i streak towards him in the hopes to catch him offgaurd, no such luck as he seems to lazily block my strike... damn i just had to run into an expert swordsman when i have no formal training and only little bits from a couple scrolls i've read.

"i see you have strength in spades but your speed is pitiful," he speaks casualy as he tosses me aside with one hand.

 **gaki this opponent is to strong you'll lose without my help.**

 _...fine but only this time, your chakra still rips my body apart i don't want to use it that much til i can find a way around that._

i stare him down as i feel kyuubi's energy flood the area around me before forming up along my skin, but instead of forming the cloak i had grown accustomed to, it clings to me like clothing and even hazes over my sword which seems to drink it in before exhaling it out stronger than before.

"i wouldn't underestimate me pal, i wasn't called the number one unpredictable ninja for nothing." i flash forward faster than before and land three successive hits that send him flying, the look of shock on his face vanished in an instant however and he came at me with renewed vigor.

our blades clash and while i have the strength to meet him head on i lack the spped and skill to land anything significant on him and what i do land he simply shrugs off like it's nothing. finally we end up in a blade lock and as we stare at each other, he slides his blade down and uder my own before thrusting forward and swinging up. not only achieving a solid hit but disarming me in the process.

i land on the ground and grit my teeth as my wounded shoulder knits itself back together, the swordsman walks towards me with an emotionless face, sword lifted to deliver the finishing blow.

'child call for me, ask for my aid and you shall receive it'

 _what the... that wasn't the kyuubi, who are you?_

'all in due time child quickly, i can grant you the skill to match this man in combat'

 _alright lets do this,_ looking over at my blade i see it pulsing in a golden light, reaching out my hand for it i breifly hear 'finally one who is worthy' before revenant disappears in golden light and reappears in my outstretched hand. our blades meet before i shove his aside and kick him away, golden light swirls around me in a tempest before meeting the red and merging to create a supernova colored orange energy around me, a ring of golden wraps around the iris of my eyes, which remain in the crimson influence of the kyuubi.

information clouds my mind but no headache arises its as if i was merely recall a long lost memory, or if i had thought back on last nigths dream, knowledge of sword styles i've never seen, counters, parries, lunges, strokes, thrusts, and disarming techniques of an era long past. the energy around me pulses wildly once more before settling back into it's second skin.

"so you are just full of suprises, but why continue to fight when you are outmatched?" the swordsman seems curious though remains impassive.

"most would say because i'm to stubburn to quit, but the truth is i don't know how to give up... and i constantly keep suprising myself with how often i beat unwinable odds."

"very well, you have peaked my interest, i would like to know the name of the man before me... i am sephiroth."

"my name is naruto uzumaki-namikaze. i know long name but hey what can i do." we take up stances once more but i settle into the stance of a chaotic style known only as demon blade.

"i can no longer afford to play here naruto, this will be the final strike and it my very well go against me, know that you are the only man alive to have pushed me this hard." he says as green flames begin to lick at the edge of his blade.

"thanks for the compliment sephiroth, i wonder what konoha would do with the information that their worst shinobi beat a super powerful swordsman after fighting off a containment squad from oto." the orange energy is being pulled to revenant... going with my instincts i push it to the blade and it wraps around it. a grin works on my face, "my body wasn't meant to withstand this kind of treatment for this long so i'm putting my all into this next attack. you ready sephiroth cause here i come."

we leap at each other and swing, a wave of green and orange race past each other as we both drop to our knees, "damn wasnt quick enough..." i manage to say before losing consiouness and falling o the ground. revenant vanishes in a golden light before wreathing my right arm in energy and burning the kanji for courage into my forearm.

 **IN MINDSCAPE**

impressive child you did well against one of this sephiroth's caliber. his skills could easily have rivaled those of any in akatski, and i do believe he would come out of a fight with most kages unharmed.

 _so now that we are more than likely taken prisoner by this sephiroth guy, why don't you tell me who and what you are._

both are simple answers, but a long tale. i was once a man known by the name shinku okami, i was a master swordsman... but no blade was worthy to be wielded by me or so i believed, so i set forth and found a man willing to craft me a blade stronger than any other... but at a price. the blade would be forged using two kinds of metal, one from the stars said to be blessed by kami, the other from the pits of hell ripped from the heart of akuma, but to bind this metal together required human blood, and a piece of the wielders soul. i agreed to these terms not knowing it would be this that would lead to my downfall. the man forged the blade that i then called revenant, and when it came time to empower it with a piece of my soul, he ripped what made me human out, my compassion, my sympathy, my merciful heart... he sealed away my humanity. for decades i slaughtered any who stood before me. before a woman with a sword like mine met me in battle, our power all but equal we laid waste to the world around us as we continued our death match, i was driven by bloodlust, she by revenge... eventually our bodies faded and our souls were locked fully within the blade... for the shinigami cannot claim a soul missing what matters most. she and i were cursed to live eternally within the blades we had crafted i am a mere remenant of the man i was before, the shinigami casted us within the world i know not where kara is now only that she was sealed within her blade the spectre, if you find her i would like to apologize for the strife i caused eons ago.

 _you weren't kidding when you said it would be a long story shinku but i believe we have more pressing issues to figure out... like how to escape if it turns out we are in hostile territory when i awake._

 **no need to worry there kit, i have almost finished repairing your body, and i've found something that might interest you.**

 _oh and what's that kyuubi?_

 **first you should be able to harness more of my energy without losing control and without the repercussions to your body, it would seem bonding with that blade strengthened your body as well as your soul to a level were you could more than likely fight off mid level demons without my aid.**

 _ooookay so that means what exactly._

 **right i forgot i was speaking to one who knows nothing of the heirchy of the demon realm, a mid level demon would be equal to what you ningen call an A rank ninja, like that kakashi that taught you.**

 _oh so without using your chakra i could fight and potentially win against kakashi-sensei_

 **yes exactly and that's without your blades energy as well... when using either mine or the blades energy you would most definatly beat that jiriya guy hands down but when you use both you could lay wate to armies of A and S rank shinobi before losing steam... as of now i do not know the limit of tails you can call upon from me...**

i can answer that, before we bonded naruto, you were only capable of three before you lost control correct.

i nod.

well then i'm proud to tell you, that seven is now your limit with the kyuubi's energy. and thanks to the energy you used earlier in your fight i now have the equvilent of five tails of nature chakra.

 **kit remeber when i said you were equal to an A rank, yeah stratch that, you are the strongest living shinobi... power wise, you still lack training and experiance. so while your unconsious you will train here, then you'll train more when you wake.**

 _alright let's rock._

 **1 MONTH LATER SHINRA ELECTRIC COMPANY**

my eyes snap open to find artificial light blaring down on me, the scent of anesthetics cloud my nose, i attempt to wipe my face only to find i am restrained, senses flaring my now alert mind processes the situation. needles full of a glowing substance hover above my skin... no i will be no ones guinea pig.

fighting my restraints i find they snap easily, almost as though made of wet paper... but why did they not break earlier, questions will be asked and i will find answers. i launch myself from the table i had been strapped to, and note that my clothes are gone leaving me in only a pair of grey boxers.

"get in the and restrain the test subject i must know what aloud him to fight on even terms with sephiroth." comes a nasly voice from a PA system.

"try me punks." i say as men in blue and silver uniforms come through every door, with strange cylindrical weapons that they point at me, kinda remind me of kunai launchers but more compact. best not get hit by those.

"stand down and allow dr. hojo to examine you, subject x." says one with a red scarf.

staring into his strange helmet with three dots on it, "my name is naruto, not subject x. now if you do not move out of my way i will not hesitate to break you... slowly." at my threat some of the older troops take a step back yet raise their weapons higher, hold them tighter.

 _it seems as if they know some of my skill... then sephiroth didn't try to save face. he told them fact, respect worthy._ i fall into a stance and prepare for combat, one of the younger and more brash men charges forward swinging what looks like a club. leaning back allowing the stick to pass mere inches from my face, before lashing out with an elbow to his sternum.

the troop folded over my elbow like a lawn chair, grabbing the young man by the throat with my other hand, i lift him high into the air. as he struggles i look over to the commander, "what did i say, now that's one broken tool in your arsenal." i slam the man down into the cement floor beneath my feet, before blurring forward and striking down several troops in all but a second.

 _damn kyuubi... you weren't kidding when you said i'd be faster now_

 **of course not, i do not kid**

 _figure of speech kyuubi_

focusing back on the commander, i throw a punch at one's helmet before walking towards the last man standing between me and the door... when the door is suddenly flung open with quite a bit of force.

standing in the open door is none other than sephiroth, "you stand down, naruto is to be released into SOLDIER custody and hojo... you are not to be aloud near him. these orders are from the president and you will follow them." the troop stands to attention before firing off a salute and going to check on his men.

as he walks by i speak, "none have anything worse than a broken bone or two. i wasn't fighting to kill."

he nods before continueing on. a man with a hunched back, long black hair done up in a long ponytail, and what can only be described as a fucked up face.

"what do you mean i am not aloud near him he was to be my test subject that was the sole reason for your mision to those back water islands, now see sense boy and help me strap him back onto the table."

"the president has decided that naruto does not require experimentation nor study after i gave him my report, so hojo you are out of luck he is to be instated in SOLDIER immediately without mako inhancements." sephiroth speaks with a clear and unwavering voice, before tossing me some black cargo styled pants and a black tank top thing, "welcome to SOLDIER, first class naruto uzumaki-namikaze. get dressed and be quick we have training to do."

pulling on the clothes as quickly as possible i walk over to him, before pausing, turning around and decking hojo in the face. the result him being launched across the room. looking back to sephiroth i see the ghost of a smirk creeping on his face, "come on lets get the rest of your personal gear. it is being held in a room just down the hall."

walking through the hall ofthe shinra building was like being in another world, things i had never imagined before seemed commonplace here, this would defienatly take some getting used to. upon reaching a room which looked no different from the others sephiroth opened the door, walking inside as though it was his own home... which i guess in a way might be true.

"here," i was broken from my thought as sephiroth tossed my jacket and ninja pouches at me.

"where is my sword?"

"it dissapated into that golden light after you fell unconcious, i believe i is somewher in your gear."

'he isn't that far off, naruto the physical manifistation of revenant is sealed in a tattoo upon your right forearm, but its true power or accended form is currently locked within your soul. i will explain more in time.'

"well it seems i found it," i remark while strapping my gear to my belt, then tossing my coat over my shoulders, "close but no cigar seph, it was sealed away in my arm... apparently." i point to where the strange tattoo is at.

"intriguing. a most useful way to carry a blade." with that he leads the way down the hall and to an elevator, "i'll introduce you to the people who you'll be working along side until you get used to your surroundings enough to handle yourself."

ending on the sixty-fourth floor, "oh goody, well they by any chance try to fight me to the death at our first meeting..." the look sephiroth had on his face was one of those 'if onlly it were that easy' faces. "oh great let's get started then."

 **SASUKE'S POV**

they had used me... no, danzo used me, used my anger and hate of itachi. if his plans were to come to fruition i would be his pawn, his weapon for ceansing konoha of the weak... if the scroll naruto gave me was to be trusted, and it was. i had checked it a hundred times with my sharingan to insure it was real, and naruto was never really the type to lie like this.

danzo was the reason my brother killed my family, he was the reason for my pain. and soon, yes very soon i will inact my vengance. part of me lingers on my time in team seven and how dispite myself i had grown fond of naruto, kakashi, and even sakura. maybe i could return, but with naruto no longer there... would it even be the same without his declarations of being hokage.

the simple and easy answer was no, but if i am to get revenge i'll need to return eventually, and in order to do that i must escape from my 'sensei'. it seemed as though naruto thought of that as well, in the scroll there was a seal only visible when i activated my sharingan, as well as new writing on the page... the crafty bastard used invisible ink to leave a second message, a prankster was still in there it seemed.

the seal was supposedly one of master jiriya's creation and was a reverse summon transportation seal, he was vague as to where it would take me only that i would recognise instantly.

it had been one month since naruto had mysteriously vanished from the elemental countries, but i had a feeling in my gut that told me he'd be back... naruto never was one to abandon comrades no matter how shitty they treated him.

memories of that fight at the valley of the end haught me now, i wonder if naruto had not come here if i would still be similerly affected by the events that took place there. probably not, to my shame i had been more than willing to kill my only real friend, my brother in burden, the only one in the village that knew the pain of being alone, all for my misguided ambition.

i'll find someway to make up for my sins, to bring real honor back to the uchiha clan, but first. biting my thumb i wipe it across the seal on the scroll, before forcing my chakra into it. there was poof of smoke, no sound, only the sensation of falling, and a strange pain in the back of my head.

the world spun back into focus around me and i did recognize where i was, as well as who was before me. the honored shinobi clan council and the hokage were seated and looking at me in confusion, atleast before i tossed tsunade naruto's scroll, and the civilian council... well they were all cheering my return.

"you can all thank naruto uzumaki for my return to konoha." that shut the civilians up quick but i wasn't done yet, "after you exiled him on _my behalf_ he snuck into otogakure to tell me he was leaving the elemental countries and then he gave me that scroll which had a hidden seal, made by jiriya of the sannin, that transported me here. now why did you banish my friend for a desicion i made in leaving the village?"

none among the civilians were brave enough to speak mostly because i was glaring at them with my sharingan active.

"we banished him for the use of the kyuubi chakra on his _**rescue**_ mission." this comes from none other than my current target.

"rescue i was not stolen, i left, it was a retrival mission you fool, and he only called upon the kyuubi's chakra after i had attempted to... after i tried to kill him." guilt muddles my rage and sinks into my voice, "i will submit to whatever punishment you deem nessacary for attempted abandonment of konohagakure and for the attempt upon the life of my fellow shinobi naruto uzumaki, i only ask that my clan be avenged if i am to be executed." i turn towards tsunade as if i were facing the gallows already.

"sasuke uchiha, for the attempted murder of naruto uzumaki-namikaze, and the attempted abandonment of the village for a known traitor, you will serve a sentance of three months in an anbu prison cells, before taking several psyche evals and retaking a genin placement exam before begining a two year probation period in which you can only take d rank mission and can not achieve promotion until the probation has ended or a time of war has been declared. will you submit to this punishment willingly?"

"hai, hokage-sama. in time i hope to make up for my many sins, to the village, and to naruto." i say while bowing deeply to tsunade, before unsheathing my blade and laying it on the ground. two anbu appear beside me and lead me out of the chamber. the trip down to my cell was erily silent but i was happy for it.

this silence would become my constant companion for the months i would be down here. i guess i should get used to it now, this wait would be sure to kill me.

 **one week later**

"uchiha, you have visitors, do you want to see them?" asks the anbu on the otherside.

"visitors, who is it anbu-san?"

"a couple genin, neji hyuuga and hinata hyuuga."

"yes allow them in i imagine they have questions for me."

i recieve no answer just here the sounds of the locks disingauging, the only other people who had attempted to visit me were civilian council members, and i had refused them entery.

"neji-san, hinata-san, is there something i can help you with?" i ask while attempting to ignore the anbu prescence now standing in the corner behind them.

"yes, sasuke-san. we wanted to inquire about naruto-san'sstate of health when you had last seen him." neji says while looking forward, hinata just nods with barely contained anger boiling in her eyes.

i sigh, "i apologize for how little i'll be able to tell you, but last i saw him he was fine, able to infiltrate and escape from oto and fight and kill several of orochimaru stronger experiments. that was a little over a month ago, and i've heard no word of him since, have jiriya's spies not found him?"

"they were able to tell the location of his fight against an unknown opponent of equal skill to him, it seem the fight ended in the unknown man's favor and when he left he took naruto with him. it appears they talked during their bout and he felt obliged to at least insure naruto's health should he recover."

"an unkown warrior you say. i wish i had more to go off of, but i don't know many shinobi that could hold off naruto and that was before he had that wierd sword of his."

"many of the shinobi clan heads thought it was possible that the opponent was either yourself or orochmaru."

"not possible, i would have lost hands down, i was barely able to beat him at the valley of the end and that fight wounded me seriously, and orochimaru was in oto the whole time he trusted his experiments to bring naruto in, a trust that seems to have been misplaced."

"do you know where naruto coud be now?" this comes from hinata who had been strangely quiet this whole time, i only barely noticed that she haden't stuutered and was looking me directly in the eyes holding my gaze solidily with her own.

"i'm sorry but i don't know where he could possibly go, my first guess would be wave if he was forced to leave hi no kuni. but i'm assuming you've already sent people to check there, so my next guess would be suna, but with how close gaara is to naruto i would assume he would at least tell tsunade-sama that naruto was there and save... i can't think of anywhere else in the elemental countries he could hide where we couldn't find him wihich leaves only one option. he told me the truth when he said he was leaving, but if he told the truth about that then that means he was also telling the truth when he said he would be back."

they fall silent after that, and hinata closes her eyes, but i can still see the pain that passes through her, "it's your fault he's gone... because of you i can't be with him." her eyes open and the accusations ther are just as powerful.

bowing my head i breath out the only thing i can, the truth, "i know."

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAND SCENE!**_

AN: yeah i know a bit longer than my last one, but i had alot i wanted to add in, apologies for the rant at the top, normally i just ignore reviews like that but this one set me off because he didn't even use a proper account to do it... like really, do the words **FAN FICTION** not click in your head or something, i take a world that already exists and toy with it to make a story... ta da simple, now i know the actual council in the anime is like three old people, but really you expect me to believe one person runs everything in a village, no it makes more sense logically that the civilian aide the hokage in matter of economy and trade as well as their own districts, and the clan heads for all the different shinobi clans aide the hokage with shinobi matter. it's a much more efficient system that way.

now naruto is offically in gaia, so the meat of the story begins shortly, there will also be spots of sasuke pov like seen already, as well as kakashi and hinata pov in the future, but the main focus is naruto in shinra, note that a lot in the ffvii story will change as a result of naruto's meddling, and eventually he will return to konoha but i'm unsure how long that will take.

anyway i hope you all enjoyed, leave a review with tips or suggestions and the y may end up incoprerated here, please note all flames will be used to make toasty marshmellows, and i'll catch you guys next chapter DATHYPPIE IS OUT **PEACE**!


	3. Chapter 3: second's acquired

thank you dspendragon125 and kuronodono12 for your reviews and opinions, and i hope all of you enjoy the next chapter of KITSUNE CORE

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNND BEGIN!**_

almost a year has passed and konoha has yet to truly change, the euphoria following sasuke's return not only made me sick but him as well, he avoids anyone who wasn't kind to naruto like the plague. man being in his shoes would be unbearable.

i wonder how my other cute genin are, well i know sakura is at the hospital, but we've heard no word of naruto from jiriya's spies, and it's honestly quite worrying. he sent a letter three months after sasuke arrived via toad summon but said he couldn't tell us where he was for safety of his comrades, which means he is either in another dangerous profession or found a ninja village not of the elemental countries.

neither possibility is peferable but knowing naruto as well as i do he will go out of his way to insure his comrades safety, something he shares with his parents.

"kakashi-san, why not come down here and eat instead of sit up there all day?" the voice statles me from my thoughts and i see the former genin of team eight and ten sitting with sasuke in ichiraku ramen.

"well if you insist." i shushin in, "sasuke is paying though."

he spits out some of his tea, "you have more money than me sensei why am i paying?"

"as a peace offering perhaps, alot of people still blame you for many things sasuke, while i may not be one of them it's always best to win over a crowd."

"fine, i'll pay. got more money than i know what to do with anyway." he then lays down enough money to cover even naruto's tab that was still open.

"um sasuke-san, who all are you paying for?" this comes from ayame.

"myself,sensei, hinata, kiba, shino, ino, choji, shikamaru, and... and naruto." a glint of guilt and pain pass over his face. he then looks down at his meal and pushes it away, rising he bows and makes an apology before leaving. probably to go do more D ranks and train into the ground.

"where is sasuke going, you scared him away as he was telling us about naruto's last visit you porn reading pervert." ino screams from across the table.

"i was merely trying to get him to break from his self-loathing aparently it will be harder than i thought." i say non-chalantly before turning the page. "he'll either adjust to live here, or hate every minute of it. it's my job to find out which is more likely, and it's looking like naruto's banishment is hitting him harder than the rest of us because he is blaming himself for all the wrongs naruto ever endured."

"but he never knew about most of what naruto went through, none of us did."

"not entierly truem, choji, both hinata and shikamaru noticed the stare and the real reason behind naruto's pranks early in your time at academy, and sasuke saw naruto by himself all the time and even acknowledge that of everyone in the village only naruto knew true lonelyness like he did, and yet he made no move to get to know naruto and even pushed him away in the beginning."

"yeah but, there wasn't really much he coud have done was there?"

"look at it from his point of veiw ino, he was the last loyal uchiha, adored by the same people who shunned naruto, the way he sees it if he had told them to lay off naruto most of them would have just to stay on his good side. he blames himself for not using his name and natural persuasive abilities to help naruto, and it may very well drive him mad. i know that it's alot to ask any of you, but look out for him he is trying to make up for what he did in the past, i don't want to see another shinobi commit sepuku because of grief." with that i get up and leave, i need to report today to hokage-sama, i just hope i don't stumble in while she's drinking again... that was truely terrifing.

 **SASUKE'S POV**

i walked away from ichiraku's with the first thoughtful look i've had on my face since returning to the leaf. had kakashi-sensei really meant everything he said? could he really get such a good read on me, or were my emotions simply that clear to anyone but myself?

i had no desire to return to the uchiha district, it held far more painful memories now than it did when i had lived there, since my release from the anbu cells i had been staying in the anbu barracks, i had told tsunade i didn't trust my mental state and whated to be watched, they took that as the green light to teach me and keep me busy but all good things must come to an end, tsunade-sama, had told me that i must either find an apartment or return to the uchiha district.

twirling my new apartment key around my finger, i walk up the stairs of one of the shitist apartment complexes in the red-light district, once on the proper floor i look over to see the half busted door with demon splattered across it in red paint.

supressing a sigh i walk over to the door and push it open, i'll need to replacethat as soon as possible, this had been my idea after all. this apartment had been left relatively untouched since naruto's banishment, and i wanted to see what he had to live like. all the things my mind had cooked up hadn't even been close to the real deal, grafitti was on every wall, and the furniture was all but ruined, it seems that people still broke in regularly to destroy the 'demons' home.

no more, no longer would this place be destroyed, i just don't know how long it will take to make this home, though the council would flip if they found out their precious uchiha lived in a hovel, well they want a demon to live here fine, i will be the demon they all wanted naruto to be, i'll guard him from the dark, the nightmares, i have found my new purpose. i will bring you home naruto, the leaf just isn't the same without you here.

but before that i need to see the hokage about personal business. a quick shushin out the destroyed window, this meeting would have two main points, fixing up the apartment with what's left of the uchiha fortune before giving the rest to the orphanage, and lastly to change my name, to become the demon required to get my friend back, i will become the devil to protect all the people who are important to naruto, maybe some day they will be important to me, the new me, shuiro akuma.

landing on the windowsill of the hokage's office grants me the sight of a scene that would have had naruto clutchng his sides, but merely causes a grin to break my facade. jiriya, the perverted spy master of konoha, was attempting to shake kakashi awake, who seemed to have been launched into the wall quite violently as tsunade tries to steal back a sake bottle from shizune who appears to have some form of instant teleportation.

"is this a bad time hokage-sama?" i ask completely shattering the illusion, everyone turns to look at me even the previously unconcious kakshi.

"see hokage-sama he is acclimating nicely." kakashi states climbing to his feet as though he hadn't been half dead a moment ago.

"no sasuke come right in," tsunade then snatches the sake and stashes it between her impressively sized bussom, "what can i help you with today, trouble finding your new apartment?"

"no i found the apartment but it's a trainwreck i was wondering if the old uchiha fortune was still usable so i could fix it up then give whatever is left over to the paupers." i walk into the room and it seem my words were close to blasphemy to some in the room, but the hokage, sensei, and jiriya all nod in approval.

"ofcourse the fortune is yours to do with what you will, now that you are a loyal konoha shinobi once more, anything else?"

"yeah i wanted to change my name, i believe it is within my best interest to leave my past self... well in the past, i no longer believe honor can be restored to the uchiha name and i thought it best to simply allow it to remain a memory in the hearts of the konoha citizens, and shinobi."

"and what of itachi?"

"he made his decision and it's a little selfish of me to want my brother to abandon the name as well, as far as i know he was the only uchiha with any honor, but look where that got him."

"so what is this new name you want, i can't let you take naruto's family name if that's what you want."

"no i want to make my own name, a name that may or may not live on after me, shuiro akuma, i don't want clan status yet, only inact the CRA if i live old enough to retire otherwise the sharingan dies with me."

my declaration leaves all listening in shock, but the hokage just nods and begins filling out the proper paperwork as of now my life as sasuke uchiha, the avenger, the traitor, was over, my life as shiuro akuma, the demon, the guardian, was just beginning.

 **NARUTO POV**

i had been at the shinra electric company building for about a year now, and i had been in SOLDIER for nearly that whole time, the first months were a bit stressfilled, not because the training that was simple, no hojo just refused to stop trying to dig his claws in me.

he only stopped when i threatened to destroy everything in his lab along with himself if he tried again, the look on his face when i threatened his experiments made one of the other scientist laugh his ass off, a man named hollander.

i found out that hollander and hojo were like rivals in the field of science, both had stakes in something called project jenova, which had to do with the jenova cells implanted in every SOLDIER to allow them to acclimate and utilize mako, a strange energy harvested from the planet. i found out how different mako was to chakra after attempting to use a materia and ended up blowing up the training room.

genesis said that whatever the stuff i used was too chaotic to use materia so i had best stick with whatever they had taught back home, not being one to listen every day after missions i attampt to use materia, it wasn't until last month that shinku stumbled upon an amazing discovery, inside each materia... buried deep down was nature chakra, the same energy that bonding with revenant allowed me to sense and utilize.

since that day i had been making leaps and bounds in the use of materia, i don't use them in the standard way but when i could cast a strong enough barrier to stop one of sephiroth's mighty swings genesis claimed me proficient in the ways of materia stating that, "even angeal and i sometimes have trouble holding off sephiroth's attacks and we are the only one's in soldier close enough in strength to fight him."

"so do you guys have any missions today?" angeal asks as he walks into the training room we were occupying.

"none that can't be done by shadow clones, why?" i respond automatically, these three knew everything i ever learned in the elemental countries and had for almost the intire time i had been here.

"none. what's up angeal?"

"i only need to finish some paperwork and that can wait, is this dire?"

"no... yes... well maybe, the president wants to announce naruto to the public and claim to have found him in the wartorn reminants of the elemental countries. he's gonna try to stake a claim in naruto's future."

"damn, if that old wind bag stakes a claim like that, anything naruto does will simply remind the public of his bullshit story."

"how can we counter these attempts without seeming to undermine the president?"

"we could tell them the truth, or atleast an edited version of it, if we want to keep shinra in the public's good graces we leave out the science department wnating new test subjects. but we can say i was exiled and hunted down by enemy ninja where i fought for my life, before sephiroth stumbled upon me and took me under his wing, the president will more than likely call upon us to recall the story of the elemental countries so this would work."

"damn naruto you are one sneaky little shit, aint ya." genesis complimented, in his unique way.

"that has a high likely hood of acchiving the desired effect, well thought naruto." this was from seph.

"shinobi, is there anything that catches you off gaurd?"

"giant nine-tailed fox demons the size of skyscrapers capable of destroying mountains with a flick of it's tails." i say as i casually walk out of the training room. i barely catch.

"tell me he's joking. he's joking, right?"

"no he is not, and if what he told me is true, he holds that very demon contained in a powerful seal."

a grin spreads as i walk down the hall to the elevator, gotta get to my dorm room thing, it was more like an apartment but what can ya do huh? making it to the elevator i run straight into a guy quite a bit taller than me though i'm taller than most in konoha i am only 16, looking at the face i see none other than zack fair, angeal's puppy.. i mean student, yeah that's what i meant.

"in a rush fair?"

"oh sorry sir i didn't see you there, i was just looking for angeal, i need his advice on something."

"easy zack, he's done that way. but behave he's having his daily gen and seph time."

zack breaks out into a grin, he and i got along great, mostly because i didn't let my imediate claim to first class go to my head, and he kind of reminds me of when i first became a shinobi. hoping up and down all over the place with endless energy, "you got it sir, i'll behave and make sure they don't break another training room." with that he runs off down the hallway.

shaking my head i step into the elevator and hit the button for the floor my room is on. wishing i had something more to occupy my time, strolling the streets of midgar had been fun the first coupletimes but when the fangirls... argh i hate fangirls, found out i was a friend of the three top SOLDIERs they went balistic and demanded i set up a meeting with them.

yeah so roaming the city is out, my clones should be finishing up my missions for the day. so really all i had to do was wait for the inevidible paparazzi to storm my werabouts. man today is turning out fabulously.

just then a rush of memories from one of my standard clones flows through my mind, not only were four more perfect missions added to my record but they stumbled upon something down in the slums that might be worth a look. an immensely powerful chakra signiture, hidden away in the mako smog and grime of the slums. the last memory was the impressive visage of a church in sector five.

a grin spreads across my face, looks like i've found my way to kill time. with no regard for safety i throw open my window and leap forth using a managable amount of chackra to propel me towards the sector five rail station, sticking to the rooftops i make it there in roughly three minutes.

i sit happily on the top of the train as it chugs away, no need for a ticket if i not in the train car, right? maybe that was just my shinobi trained mind's excuse... but hey it gets the job done all right.

the slums reminded me way to much of wave under gato's rule, and so i spent a lot of time down here eliminating monsters, clearing the streets, or just trying to help the homeless... it was an unspoken rule that if a mission took place in the slums don't bother taking it because i would beat you to it. though it was amusing watching the new recruits try to beat me here.

unfortunately most of my efforts to ease slum life were in sectors eight, seven, and six. so he people here in five were still alittle wary of me. now that i was down here i could feel the chakra signiture and it felt similer in a way to how revenant felt before we bonded perfectly.

this energy feels familiar somehow... be careful naruto.

taking my blade's words to heart i trace the energy's location to the church from my clone's memories, though i proceed with caution none of it shows outwordly.

pushing open the large doors of the church i step inside, looking around the first thing i notice are the flowers growing through the floor of the church, the second is the young girl no older than me taking care of them.

she notices my enterance, "oh, hello there. are you lost?"

"umm no, i happen to know the slums quite well, it's just i've never been in a church before so i grew curious." not quite a complete lie but more of an ommission of the truth, talking about chakra to someone who had never seen it was an easy way to get people to think you're crazy.

"well, then i guess you can stay, just please don't step on the flowers." with that she turns back to the task at hand.

i nod but walk by her, still following the chakra, which seems to be coming from... below?... was there a basement i wasn't aware of. i find a door to a back room, with some decrepit stairs leading down, forgoing the i leap down the story. searching some more reveals another door leading further into this undercroft of sorts.

i walk down a hallway eirily similer to the one's in oto, until i reach another grand looking door, pushing on it reveals it to be locked, but i simply punch i off it's hinges. blinking i lower my fist, _sometimes i forget just how strong i am now._ steping inside reveals a beautiful silver altar, and displayed above it is a blade that seems to be forged from the rays of the sun itself, it's golden hue dies down as my eyes adjust to the lighting of the room.

steping towards the blade my left hand reaches out before i feel a brush against my mind and feel the sensation of entering my mindscape.

 **INSIDE THE MINDSCAPE**

i land on the top of one of the sparse trees that now decorate my mindscape, beside me is shinku and behind me sleeping is kurama, but the one before me i have never seen before, while shinku look alot like pervy sage but with black hair, this woman looks like a mixture of anko-nee and shizune, in the strangest way. she has the build and hairstyle of shizune but the hair color and stance of anko.

 _so after so long it seems that you and i meet again shinku._

kara please, through these eons my lust for battle and wish for blood has subsided my one last desire was to apologize sister, i never meant to hurt you the way i did.

 _hurt... you destroyed me shinku. you murdered my betrothed and slaughtered our family. you are no longer the brother i once knew. you boy, you wish to wield my blade. then prove yourself worthy fight me without your tainted gifts._

you will soon find that naruto needs neither my nor kurama's help sister.

 _please he is a child barely halfway through his teen years, i doubt he could harm much less beat me._

before any more words could be crossed and my skill insulted any further, i appear directly in front of kara and land a grossily overpower punch to her diaphram, before spinning on my left heel and bringing my right heel directly across her face, launching her up and away from me.

giving chase as she was still suspended in the air i appear once agin in front of her before flipping forward and slamming my heel into her gut once more sending her screaming at terminal velocity towards the ground.

the crater that followed was one of the largest i've seen since my fight against the terrible threesome that was my friends in SOLDIER.

 _still wish to doubt my skill now, i am naruto uzumaki-namikaze, former shinobi of konohagakure, current jinchuriki of kurama the kyuubi no kitsune, a first class SOLDIER of shinra electric company, and that was a lesson of only one of my skills, taijutsu. i have three other in which i excel so are we going to continue this pissing contest._

her response was to launch herself towards the tree where i had settled, holding in her hand a copy of the blade i had seen outside. _'she's actually pretty fast'_ before she impale on her blade i flash behind her, kick her in the knees to knock her support away, grasp her sword arm hard enough to make her drop the blade, before pressing a kunai into her exposed neck.

 _and here i thought you were a skilled fighter, perhaps all this time has dulled whtever ability you may have had. or perhaps your only real strength is your hatred, in which case i have no need of you and will leave, but i am offering you this chance. work with me, allow me to use your blade and i will allow you to see through my eyes, hear through my ears, and sense the world around you in ways you thought impossible. it must be pretty boring down here, so my offer stands, what do you say?_

 _i guess i have no real option i don't want to remain down here, i want to do good once more, i'll only allow you my blade if you swear upon your soul that the blood of innocents never befall it._

 _that's easy, i never kill innocents, i swear that the blood of innocents shall never bathe your blade so long as i wield it._

there was no response to this and i felt myself being pulled from my mindscape.

 **BACK IN REALITY**

my eyes open to see my hand grasping the hilt of spectre, before it dissappears in a flash of black and a burning sensation raises from my left forearm, pulling up the sleeve i see the kanji for strength.

"great now i have to learn to wield two oversized and over powered blades, while keeping up a constant stream of missions and i have to deal with shinra." i lookdown on my watch and my eyes widen a fragment, "and i'm fucking late, that is just perfect."

pulling on the energy of revenant, kurama, and now spectre i launch myself up and through the roof of the church towards the upper city, _'i was never gonna her the end of this from gen aand seph.'_

i never notice the pair of eyes that followed my assent toward the upper plates, well at least not until my clone dispersed and filled me in, _'who and the hell would be having me watched, better hold on to that info, i'll ask that tseng guy later.'_

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNDDD SCENE!**_

AN: well there it is my newest chapter to kitsune core, hope you enjoyed and if you have questions, or even some ideas leave a review or pm me and i'll see what i can do.

thanks all for reading and i'll see you next time **DATHYPPIE IS OUT PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4: changing tides

thunder dragon: well if you feel that i have made mistakes let me rectify them and put your soul at ease, grammar, easy i use wordpad, a cheap ass application, because i can't afford microsoft office, i have no spell check, no auto caps, and no word count... but i make do and try to do the best i can. next was plotholes, and yes there are plot holes but i left them in the plot on purpose to tease the minds of my readers, like how did naruto find oto, how did naruto get his hands on that scroll, but fear not all of these will be explained and 'patched up' later. i will not rewrite any of my chapters because nothing would change if i did, and then my oc's shinku and kara, you mentioned that i didn't build them up and just shoehorned them into chapter three, i say please go back and reread chapter two, because there is where i introduce shinku okami, the spirit residing within the blade revenant, and he tells how his soul came to be locked away within a blade, then he makes a brief mention of kara and the blade spectre, this was one of my teasers and then in chapter three you find out why kara had wanted to kill shinku, they were siblings and he murdered her betrothed to satiate his thirst for blood. as for the seemingly random social encounters sasuke and naruto have, i got two words for you _**fan fiction**_ they are not the same as they were in canon simply because this isn't canon, sasuke regrets his actions and is attempting to be a better person though he has no idea how, and naruto went from being stupid to being a sarcastic asshole. if you don't like the way my story is working or the way i write, you can leave now. i'm not making you or the other couple people read this, it won't hurt my feelings if you just stopped reading right now.

alright guys i know really long an, but the guy had a lot of points he wanted to cover and i felt it only reasonable to placate him on his concerns, well here it is my next entrance in kitsune core, enjoy.

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNDDDDD BEGIN!**_

"oh hey there shiuro, what are you doing here?" jiriya, asks before patting the seat next to him at the bar.

"just got back from a mission, figured i deserve a stiff drink." i respond, the weeks that followed my name change were difficult but the village finally adjusted, and life went on. i was now shiuro akuma, chunin of konohagakure no sato, and i was moving up the ladder quickly a few more missions and kakashi-sensei said he might recommend me for jounin, which means he'll wait for two to three months after he believes i'm ready... lazy bastard.

"ain't that the truth, sake makes the world go round, so how was nami no kuni?" jiriya asks before pouring out two cups of sake and downing his.

"better, they seem to have really bloomed after gato's rein was crushed. we got the materials we needed and shipped out the package you gave us, but why were you sending a package that size to a desolate place like uzu?"

"i have a contact that makes scheduled stops at uzu, just in case i drop something by there, from there he'll take the package and head into mizu no kuni, wait for a week in a small harbor town before getting abord a ship and meeting me in a border village right next to kaze no kuni, he brings in news of events out of hi no kuni, and the movements of some of our enemies. so in shorter terms, if i didn't give him a package every now and then, he'd probably sell his info to some one else, and that we can't have."

"so when do you meet up with him?"

"well, lets see, basic addition then some subtraction... just under two months, why?"

"i would like to accompany you, see some of the world, make new contacts, and see if i could get a message sent somewhere."

"contacts, what are you trying to make a rival spy network?"

"no more along the lines of a mercanary scouting ring, think about this, we could find at least a single merc band, 'draft' them to work in tangent with our troops, but give them simple missions like border patrol, and guard detail, nothing too high risk. still let them take their own work and make coin on their own while helping us defend our country. though i would also need to talk this idea over with hokage-sama."

"you have a pretty devious mind there kid, makes me wonder where you learned it from."

"i learned from the best... ero-sennin."

"hahaha, it's been a long time sense anyone had the balls to call me that, but it just aint the same coming from you."

"i noticed, so any word from naruto?" as soon as the words left my mouth a part of me regreted them.

"none, if i had the last place you'd find me is a bar, i keep hoping that a toad will be sent here or some kinda message would just happen to pop up in front of me..."

and then a miraculous thing happened, a toad summoned itself in front of jiriya, i believe it's name is fuuka, or something along those lines. it was one of the toad elders.

"pa what are you doin here?"

 _"jiriya my boy, we've heard news from naruto-kun. kichi was summoned earlier and came back with the biggest grin he's sported for a year."_

"and...?"

 _"oh right, he said to give the old pervert this,"_ he said calmly pulling out a scroll, then two others, _"this one goes to tsunade, and the last one contains messages for each of the rookies naruto graduated with."_

with his piece said and the scrolls handed over the toad desummoned itself, as jiriya stood up pocketing the scrolls and grasping me by the arm, "the sake can wait kid, time to get to the hokage tower."

 **HOKAGE TOWER TEN MINUTES LATER  
KONOHA ELEVEN AND JOUNIN SENSEI'S MEETING WITH TSUNADE**

"and then he handed me these three scrolls,claiming that this one was mine, that one was yours, and the last contain a message to the genin he graduated with, before returning to mount myoboku."

"alright thanks for the play by play pervert, so go read your scrolls and leave me to mine." with the most obvious dismissal ever the 'rookies' left with their sensei trailing behind.

"so we should open this some place private and secure." i state knowing that there were many people who would use info on my friend against him.

"good idea shiuro, your apartment it is."

"why my apartment kakashi-sensei?"

"simple, you live alone no fear of eavesdroppers, you have privacy seals set up thanks to jiriya-sama, and almost everyone in that building is terrified of your apartment because of the rumored haunting by a bloodthirsty demon."

"i'm not bloodthirsty dammit." i breath out tiredly.

"troublesome, you know shioru most people would deny the demon part of that statement." shikamaru brought up only to recieve my blank stare.

i shrug my shoulders, "fine we'll go to my apartment to read the scroll but i'm not feeding any of you."

with that said we headed off towards my apartment, once there and inside, i set up the privacy barrier while they all got comfortable in my living room, not much had changed decoration wise in the apartment, i bought furniture to replace what was destroyed but it all had the same feel, the same narutoish atmosphere to it all, it was both disturbing and oddly comforting to all of us.

"so, what does it say?" i ask as i walk over to them.

"nothing, just more troublesome seals."

and true to his word there were four seals in the scroll, each presumably for a different squad.

"so which one is which?"

"how should i know, it was that troublesome blonde that set this up." though that remark got his head smashed to the floor by an angry ino.

i reach over and push chakra into one of the seals, and a scroll with the number ten on it appears.

"hey wait a minute how come your chakra worked but not shikamaru's?" kiba asks.

"maybe he simply assumed that shikamaru would be to lazy to even try... or he only knew how to attune the seals to a couple different chakra's he didn't exactly master fuinjutsu remember, in fact i don't even remember him being remotely interested in it."

"jiriya gave him several books and scrolls on fuinjutsu and kenjutsu before he left for his exile." kakashi explained as i nod solemnly, he then reaches over and unseals another scroll, this one numbered nine, "looks like your theory is correct as well shioru, i assume he wasn't familiar enough with any other chakra signatures but our teams."

"that would make sense we spent the most time around him after all." sakura say as she unseals team eight's scroll, which is immediately snatched from her hands by hinata.

sakura and i look at each other then kakashi before looking down to the last seal on the scroll. taking a deep breath i unseal the scroll meant for our team, and open it to find... _**"MORE SEALS!"**_

"sakura... ears, please not so loud."

 _"sorry"_ she squeaks out.

on the inside of team seven's scroll, and the others i'm assuming where seals with our names written above, though our scroll had an oddity, three extra seal marked teuchi, ayame, and anko.

"huh guess he's gonna use us as messengers." i say before unsealing my scroll. opening it i find only two words to greet me, **JOIN ANBU**.

 **NARUTO'S POV**

after sephiroth managed to save my hide by way of throwing sophisticated terms and large words while telling the version of my 'recruitment' that we had settled upon, i still had to go around and do the one thing shinobi just don't do... _mingle..._

apparently this party had been more than an opportunity for that fat cock muncher to earn more points wth the civilians because of his charity, it was also announced that wutai had started open war against shinra because of a disagreement over mako reactors.

angeal and i share a look from across the way, before moving towards the bar where seph and gen were.

"a war with wutai, yeah right. it'll be a slaughter what the hell is that leacher thinking?"

"perhaps it is an attempt to make the populous see shinra as their only form of protection, genesis i believe it is time the four of us take our leave anyway."

"damn straight, i hate being in a room with so many up-tight snobs. no offense gen."

"none taken, besides i'm egotistical not up-tight."

"yeah whatever let's go, it seems we have a war to prepare for."

"goody goody, well catch you all later, keelah se'lai."

"what the hell does that even mean, blondie?"

"hell if i know but it sounds cool dammit."

with that the four of us walked out of the highrise area and continued on our way, before splitting off in different directions, the mighty three of SOLDIER's first class went back to shinra head quarters, whereas i went down into the slums.

i headed for the church where i found kara's soul blade, spectre, yeah still haven't quite gotten the hang of using it yet, but i was kinda distracted i mean really the black sword uses gold energy and the gold sword uses black energy it was fucking weird.

once inside i stall, normally i'm prepared for any situation, but seeing zack fair having a stare down with tseng while standing protectively in front of some girl was not one of them.

"what the fuck is going on in here." i let my voice ring out.

zack looks over at me, while tseng turns to face me.

"i was attempting to convince aerith to return to shinra she is important to our plans, she is the final ancient, shinra wishes to find the promised land."

"tseng you would willingly had that young woman over to hojo for experimentation." he flinches at my words.

"no, the president insured me that they wouldn't," he responds.

"and you believe that, that fat bastard attempted to lie to the entire city about how i was recruited so whats to stop him from lying to a single turk, he'll hand her to hojo happily and if you try to stop him he'll execute you publicly saying that you were a spy attempting to help wutai end the coming war early."

"i... i didn't want to believe your words, but the truth is there to see. the ancients location shall remain hidden, i'll have turks i can trust watching to make sure shinra doesn't find her," he then turns to aerith and bows deeply, "please forgive the ignorant fool that i am." with that said he rises and leaves before anyone can say another word.

"holster your sword fair, i don't want you poking an eye out."

"yes sir, sorry sir." he holsters his sword smoothly then turns to aerith, "are you ok?"

she nods and places a hand on zack to calm him down, "you were here but not an hour ago, why are you back."

"mild curiosity mostly, i felt something here that i haven't felt since leaving my homeland," i walk past aerith and zack and kneel down in front of the flowers, "nature chakra." i pulse a small amount of nature chakra into the flowers and they bloom fuller and spread across the whole back of the church.

breathing deep the scent of nature i helped thrive her i rise and turn back to the two, winking at zack i walk by, "i'm usually not one for the overprotective brother act but zack if you break her heart i break you, ja ne."

and with that i walk out of the church back into the slums, with only one distinct destination in mind, home or at least what i,ve been calling home for the past year i believe, "aw shit how long have i been here, fuck."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNND SCENE

so this took awhile to get out but i was fucking busy so sue me, wait don't do that i have nothing. so ok i know i yell at people a lot in the AN up top but shit really, it's like everyone wants a fanfiction story to perfectly follow canon, which is impossible, and wants every author to write the same way which is improbable.

well that's all for this chapter of KITSUNE CORE hope you all enjoyed.

AND I' LL CATCH YOU ALL NEXT TIME DAT HYPPIE IS OUT _**PEACE**_


End file.
